Trampolines Can Be Such Fun
by Anya Zarakova
Summary: At a party Naruto gets bored, add in a horny Sasuke and a naughty Gaara, along with a conniving Lee and you have instant Yaoi. slight bondage, lemon, some language. First published yaoi so R&R! SasuNaruGaa


"What the hell do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto out of the backdoor. He shut the door behind him, closing the raging party inside.

"I said to stop calling me that teme!" Naruto shouted as he dashed over to the trampoline and climbed on. "Come on Sasuke have some fun for once!" He shouted jumping up and down.

"Will it shut you up?" Sasuke asked striding over to the trampoline.

"Yeah! Come on Sasuke!" Naruto shouted doing a back flip. Sighing Sasuke climbed on and stood in the center.

"Now jump!" Naruto said jumping next to Sasuke trying to get him to move.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply as he jumped once. Naruto shot Sasuke a glare.

"Jump!" Naruto shouted as he pushed off and jumped, landing an inch from Sasuke. Naruto was thrown backwards, and Sasuke was thrown forward, landing almost ontop of Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered jumping backward trying to keep some space between them. _He's so clueless_. Sasuke thought as Naruto turned around and started to jump with is back to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes drifted down the blonde's body, finally locking onto his butt. _And a tease_. He felt his lower stomach tightening.

"I'm done here." He said turning around to get off of the trampoline.

"No Sasuke!" Naruto shouted turning around and grabbing Sasuke's hand. Naruto's foot slipped and he fell backwards, pulling Sasuke with him.

"Now not only are you a dobe but you are a klutzy dobe." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto from the place he had landed, straddling the blonde's hips. Naruto moved a little going to yell at the raven, but the movement sent a shock through both of them, from places down below, they both froze.

"Yeah well screw you Blondie!" Gaara shouted as he slammed the back door, mumbling to himself. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's heads whipped to the red head, as he slowly walked by them, not noticing them. When Gaara had reached the cars Naruto gave a sigh of relief, a bit too soon. Gaara turned hearing the noise, his sand going up.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Gaara asked, barley able to make out their figures, he walked closer, seeing Sasuke straddling Naruto. "What are you guys doing?" He questioned, leaning against the side of the trampoline.

"Nothing." Naruto said pushing Sasuke off of him and standing up, thinking of old grandmas and dead puppies¹.

"Sure didn't look like 'nothing'." Gaara taunted, sliding his gourd off his shoulders² and climbing onto the trampoline. Sasuke shot Gaara a glare, Gaara was the only one that knew that Sasuke liked Naruto, and Sasuke was the only one that knew that Gaara liked Naruto.

"It was nothing." Sasuke hissed at Gaara, who smirked at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." Gaara said and strode over to Naruto. Grabbing the blonde's collar he pulled him down and sealed their lips together. Naruto's eyes were wide as the red head kissed him, and grew even wider when Sasuke stormed up behind them.

"Get off of him!" Sasuke said yanking Gaara from Naruto's lips; he threw him down on the trampoline, making him bounce back up.

"Why? You obviously weren't going to act anytime soon." Gaara said advancing again and Sasuke glared at him.

"Well then, what do you call this?" The raven hissed at Gaara as he grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and forced him into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Naruto still standing there dazed.

"What the hell you cock block!" Gaara shouted pushing Sasuke.

"You're the cock block!" Sasuke yelled pushing Gaara back, both of them ignoring a certain blond. Naruto's fingers came up to brush his lips, his eyes looking up to gaze at the two boys in front of him. Why the hell had then both just kissed him and then go onto yelling about cock blocking….. unless. Naruto backed up a step causing the trampoline to shake with movement, two pairs of eyes locked on the blonde. Naruto turned to jump of the trampoline only to be met with a solid wall of sand. Not reacting fast enough he hit his head against the hardened sand, his world going blurry for a second before going black.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his mind awaking into awareness. He reached to rub the sleep from his eyes… but his arms didn't move.

"What the hell!" He said glancing up to see his arms tied to the springs of the trampoline, with 2 different belts. One black, the other red.

"Finally." Naruto heard a very impatient voice say, he down to see Sasuke and Gaara.

"What the hell guys why am I tied up!?" Naruto demanded jerking on his bonds, kicking his legs when he discovered they were free. Gaara glanced at Sasuke and nodded, smirking Sasuke handed Gaara a rope before dropping to his knees beside the teen, Gaara dropping down as well.

"Na-ru-to." Sasuke said, his voice dropping lower and his eyes clouding with lust as he reached out and placed his hand on Naruto's well toned abs.

"What?" Naruto asked glancing down at Sasuke's hand as it started to make circles on his stomach.

"You're –" Gaara said crawling around so he was kneeling above Naruto's head, using his sand to fill in the spaces between the springs so he didn't fall through.

"Such –" Sasuke's hand started to mess up Naruto's shirt, pushing it up a little, so the blonde's mid drift was showing, Sasuke licked his lips.

"A –" Gaara placed his hands on Naruto's pecks, massaging them.

"Tease." Sasuke's hand suddenly stopped its upwards course. Sasuke nodded this time and the boys let go of Naruto to stand up.

"Wha?" Naruto looked at both of them completely confused. Sasuke stopped by Naruto's right foot while Gaara stopped at the left, both tying one of the ends of the rope around Naruto's ankles, ninja proof knots too.

"Don't forget to give it a little slack, he'll need it." Sasuke said to Gaara as they both walked over to where the springs on the other side of the trampoline connected with a metal ring. They both tied the ropes to the metal ring before returning to Naruto, again Sasuke by Naruto's side and Gaara above Naruto's head.

"Where should we start?" Sasuke asked, his eyes roaming over Naruto like a piece of meat.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto shouted after remaining silent for all this time. Sasuke gave an irritated sigh and glanced up at Gaara.

"You shut him up while I take care of the clothing." He said and Gaara gave a grin before leaning forward to capture Naruto's lips in another kiss, although this one upside down ³. Naruto complained into the kiss, trying to force Gaara off of him with just his mouth, but not succeeding. Smirking Sasuke lifted up a leg to straddle the blonde's hips once again.

"This is going to be fun." Sasuke said smirking as he pulled out a kuni and put it to the edge of Naruto's shirt, opting for taking off his clothes this way. Sasuke pressed the edge of the weapon against the cloth and pushed a little, rewarded with 2 inches of bare sun kissed flesh being shown. Right above Naruto's boxers.

"Mmmm Naruto! You look so delicious!" Sasuke said pressing his lips to that 2 inch space, running his tongue along the edge of the band of the boxers. Impatient to see more skin, Sasuke pressed the kuni a little harder until it had ripped Naruto's shirt in half, making quick work, he slit the sleeves in half and tossed the shirt to the side. Gaara broke from the kiss for a minute, putting his hand over Naruto's mouth to silence the complaints.

"Get rid of his pants already!" He growled looking down at Naruto's pants that was currently showing a little tenting in the zipper section. Sasuke smirked up at Gaara and a horrified Naruto.

"With pleasure." Sasuke said slipping kuni under the waist of Naruto's pants. Smirking he slit the right leg, trailing his hands down Naruto's legs, before moving over to the left, repeating the same action.

"Bunnies?" Gaara said raising a nonexistent eyebrow when seeing Naruto's bunny clad boxers. The blond blushed a deep red, at his boxers being seen by everyone.

"I think they're cute." Sasuke said letting his fingers ghost over Naruto's boxers, constantly brushing over Naruto's cock, making it stir to life. The raven smirked. "You like this don't you." He said stopping his hand on the cock, pressing down on it and massaging it. A loud moan escaped Gaara's fingers and the red head smirked up at Sasuke.

"Isn't that my job?" He asked sliding his free hand down Naruto's front, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch. Sasuke saw Naruto's muscles twitching and smirked, pressing harder on the clothed member.

"Then come do it." Sasuke taunted, his eyes flashing in the moon light.

"Gag?" Gaara asked giving Sasuke a deadpan look.

"Use your sash." Sasuke said pointing to the red strip of fabric on Gaara's kazekage outfit. Gaara nodded before slipping the sash off and starting to wrap it around Naruto's mouth, not removing his hand until he had wrapped it around a couple of times.

"Hm that should do." Gaara said tying off the sash and leaning back to admire his work on a struggling Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, we're going to make you feel amazing." Sasuke said pressing the hardest he had on Naruto's cock, trying to keep from ripping off his boxers and deep throating the boy until he cumed. Gaara started to climb over Naruto, making sure to keep his member right above Naruto's face, so he could see how aroused the blond made him.

"Sasuke let me suck him off now!" The red head wined pulling Sasuke down for a heated kiss, their tongues not even battling for dominance, Gaara accepting his rightful place of uke and welcoming Sasuke into his mouth. Gaara moaned into the kiss as Sasuke explored his cavern, his tongue reaching up to graze Sasuke's. Sasuke nipped at Gaara's tongue his hand roughly pushing against Naruto's cock, making the boy writhe.

"Do it hard babe." Sasuke said pulling away and climbing off of Naruto only to shove his hips up in the air, pulling the ropes taut, opening the blonds legs, and slipping himself in between them. Settling them on his hips.

"Want me to distract him?" Gaara said using the same kuni that Sasuke had used to rip Naruto's boxers to shreds allowing his cock to stand at attention in a little bed of blond curls. Naruto let out a moan as the cool night air hit his cock, the feeling amazing.

"My little uke thinks you should." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hips and slamming both of them together, his clothed erection begging to be let free and fuck Naruto until his brain turned to mush. Gaara leaned down his hot breath brushing over Naruto's cock. He snuck his tongue out to tease the slit, tasting the pre cum already.

"Oh god Sasuke, he's so delicious!" Gaara moaned as he tasted Naruto's bittersweet cum. Without warning Gaara slipped his mouth over Naruto's cock, taking in all he could, covering what he couldn't with his hand. Naruto let out a small squeak before turning it into a low moan, his back arching, and his face grazing Gaara's cock. Sasuke looked at the sight before him, his two uke's pleasure each other.

"Now now Naruto, be nice and help Gaara out." Sasuke said reaching around Gaara's side to undo his pants and slip out the heated flesh, giving it a stroke for good measure. Now that they were no longer worried about Naruto screaming for help Sasuke did away with the gag, and shoved Gaara's hips down, making Naruto's moaning mouth take into Gaara. Gaara started to move up and down Naruto's length, running his tongue along the appendage.

Sasuke smirked at the two and pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. Quickly he undid his pants and shoved them off of him, so he had more room to work, his cock rearing its red swollen head surrounded by black curls. "Hmm let's see how fast I can make you scream my name." Sasuke said as he lubed up the first finger and swirled it around Naruto's sweet, tight hole. The blond moaned and Sasuke smirked as the same action was replicated by the red head. Sasuke shoved the first finger in and cursed.

"Fuck Naruto you're so tight." He moaned thrusting the finger in and out, trying to get the boy prepared as fast as possible. Naruto's hole contracted against the intrusion, releasing after a few seconds, and then Sasuke shoved in a second finger. _His fingers are so fucking long!_ Naruto thought wincing in pain as Sasuke started to scissor the fingers. _You'd think I'd be a virgin._ He thought even though he had already lost that part of him. Once again Sasuke shoved a third and final finger inside of Naruto, stretching him as much as he could before pulling his fingers back out. Naruto whimpered at the loss of feeling so full, but Gaara distracted him as he started to move faster and sucking harder, grazing his teeth against the heated flesh.

Quickly Sasuke poured some lube in his hand and slathered it on his cock. The raven grabbed Naruto's hips and aligned it with is cock, without warning he slammed into Naruto, all way to the hilt. Naruto tried to scream in pain, but his mouth was full, and all that came out was a small shriek. The raven threw his head back and let out a loud moan, Naruto was so fucking hot and tight, it felt so amazing. Sasuke remained still, letting the blond get use to the feel of Sasuke's cock rammed up Naruto's tight ass. Growling Sasuke pulled Gaara from Naruto's cock, pulling the boy into a heated kiss as he started to move inside the unaccustomed blond. Naruto winced in pain but continued to suck Gaara off, using his teeth and tongue in every way possible.

Sasuke pulled out clear to his head before ramming back inside of the boy, his hand going down the pleasure his cock, since Gaara was busy. Naruto winced as the trampoline burned across his back, but found it oddly erotic. Naruto thrust his hips up in the air and brought them down, making the trampoline bounce, and shoving Sasuke even farther into him, he let out a groan around Gaara's length.

"Fuck Sasuke." Gaara panted pulling back from the kiss, trying to catch his breath, between Sasuke and Naruto, he would defiantly be the first one to cum. Sasuke started to pull in and out of Naruto, taking the hint and bouncing the trampoline as he shoved in, his eyes scrunched closed as the pleasure mounted, he felt a tightening in his lower stomach. Naruto moaned as he felt the same sensation, that last moan tripping Gaara over the side. The raccoon cumed inside Naruto's mouth, the blond lapping up the taste like it was sweet nectar of the gods. Gaara pulled out of Naruto's mouth and rolled off of the pair, laying to the side so he could watch the two finish. Sasuke pulled all the way out this time, letting Naruto feel the loss once more before he slammed back in, the hardest he had. The blond screamed, nothing to stop it this time, and cumed fast and hard, the hardest he ever had.

The raven above him grunted as Naruto tightened around his already suffocating member, but he kept thrusting, trying to go harder and deeper. Out of nowhere the tightening in his stomach released as Sasuke cumed inside of Naruto, claiming him. Sasuke thrust in and out a couple more times, letting Naruto ride out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing back on the trampoline.

"What the fuck guys." Was all that Naruto said, Sasuke's cum running out of his hole. The raven did a few hand signs and teleported Naruto, Gaara, and himself back to the Uchiha manor.

"No Naruto, you're the fuck." Sasuke and Gaara said looking at the blond, their eyes hungry again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Epilogue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that scream?" Neji asked hearing a scream come from the back yard.

"No idea." Tenten replied, glancing over at the members of the other teams.

"Let's use our youth to go see!" Lee said standing up and dashing over to the door to the back yard, waiting for the other grumbling, ninja's to join him. Lee shoved open the back door, and everyone froze. There were the three ninja that had left the party early, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara.

"What are they doing!?" Ino exclaimed horrified. Sakura pushed her way to the front to see what was going on, took one look and fainted back on Ino.

"Ah the youthfulness of it all." Lee said happily, leaning against the door, watching the three ninja collapse. Kunkuro was laughing and Tenmari was heading back inside the house, blushing red at the fact that her brother was the uke.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, while Shino just stood there. Hinata was leaning against Neji a bloody nose gushing full blast, and stuttering, while Neji just stood there looking stoic. Choji didn't even bother to walk out and see what was going on, by seeing everyone's reactions he already knew.

"They have gone off to enjoy the full extent of their youth now!" Lee said shoving everyone back into the house when Sasuke teleported away. Finally opening his eyes he noticed the turmoil everyone was in, and smiled. "I'm going to have to bet with the Uchiha more." He said smirking before walking out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
